


Someday I'll Tell You That I Love You

by Mai_Blade



Category: Red vs. Blue, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: Sometimes when you love someone you just can't bring yourself to tell them that you love them, for whatever reason.Maybe you're scared, or maybe they're taken, or maybe it's something else entirely. You keep telling yourself that someday you'll tell them that you love them, and maybe you actually will.(And sometimes it's someone else telling themselves that they'll tellyou.)
Relationships: Coco/Reader, Lopez/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Coco 01 [Toriko]

Coco was waiting for you when you stepped off the train at Gourmet Fortune. You don’t know why you didn’t expect it, considering he was a top-notch fortune teller. Brushing aside your surprise, you smiled at him, lifting a hand to energetically wave at him, “Coco-san!”

Coco smiled warmly in return, saying your name with the usual suffix of ‘-chan’. “You didn’t have to come all this way just for my birthday.”

You were surprised once again to realize that he knew exactly why you had come to visit him, though again, you really shouldn’t be. You laughed slightly and told him honestly, “I wanted to.” Your smile widened and you spoke, beaming, “Happy birthday, Coco-san!”

Coco chuckled softly. “Thank you.” He offered you his arm. “Shall we?”

You took his arm with happy glee, excited that he was letting you touch him so freely. You clasped his arm with your hands, noting both the strength of his muscles and the warmth of him. You chattered at him happily, talking about your work.

You didn’t make anything of the way he was looking at you because he often looked at you like that anyway, with those kind eyes and that small, sincere smile. You didn’t want to give yourself any false hopes, so you convinced yourself that he looked at you like that simply because you were his friend…

…Unaware that he was convincing himself of the exact same thing, accurate fortune telling abilities or no.

* * *

**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control.**

**~Anonymous**


	2. Lopez 01 [RvB]

You were hunkered down next to Lopez, watching as he repaired the Warthog. It had been damaged in yet another attack on Blue Base. You still weren’t sure how Sarge, Grif, and Simmons walked away from the crash after Blue team’s tank fired its cannon on them. You’d been horrified as you saw them flying through the air, not to mention that the jeep had rolled over both Sarge and Simmons, and you were pretty sure Grif had been on fire at one point… Anyway, you decided it was better for your mental health to hang out with Lopez rather than the other Reds (or even observing them from a safe distance since a certain Red leader wouldn’t let you twenty feet beyond the safety of the interior of the base.)

“You’re really good at this, Lopez,” you praised.

Lopez didn’t even spare you a glance as he replied to your obvious comment. “[ _It is what I was programmed to do. Of course I am good at it, annoying girl._ ]”

“If it weren’t for you, Red team probably wouldn’t _have_ any working vehicles.”

“[ _Don’t get me started._ ]”

The conversation trailed off and you continued watching him quietly. You stared at his hands, thinking of all the stuff he did and the shit he put up with. “Hey, Lopez?”

“[ _Good god. What?_ ]”

You kept staring at his hands, trying to not fidget or sound like you were blushing, which you were _not_. “I just want you to know… well, I think you’re pretty cool.”

Lopez paused at that. In the half-second before he started working again a dozen thoughts ran through his mind. Those being:

_I’m what?  
Why would she say something like that?  
What does she mean by ‘cool’?  
She must want me to do something for her.  
I’m not going to fall for that.  
The annoying girl is being manipulative.  
She is just like everyone else.  
Why is she watching me work anyway?  
And why would she want me to know in the first place?  
It is not like I care one way or the other.  
I’d tell the idiot old man to keep her away but he won’t understand what I’m saying anyway.  
Annoying girl, she should be in the base where it is safe and out of my way._

Lopez returned his hands to their work. “[ _Do not try to do that. If you want me to do something, just tell me. It’s not like I can really say no. Besides, you should be in the base where the Blues cannot see you._ ]”

You didn’t know what he just said but you somehow got the impression it wasn’t complimentary. Then again, you got that feeling about most of what he said, even when he wasn’t talking to you.

You laughed slightly and grinned behind your visor. “You might not believe me, Lopez, but I really do think that.”

“[ _Whatever, annoying girl. Go inside now._ ]”

You kept watching him work, but he wasn’t completely annoyed, regardless of what names he called you.

After all, you were the only one who appreciated him and told him so.

* * *

**Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives.**

**~C. S. Lewis**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "[Speech]" is how Lopez talks. I figure it's easier than getting bad translations from Google and then making you scroll to the bottom to see what the hell he was saying.


End file.
